


I'm proud of you

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero and Vergil have to fight demons in a nearby town to Fortuna,but Nero is still injured after a battle he fought short time before and during the battle against a powerful demon,he faints to the ground totally worn out. But Vergil is next to him to protect his son and he killed that demon.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	I'm proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> •Broken english alert

In the garage of his house,Nero was getting ready to go on a mission with his father.

" _Do you take everything?_ "

The voice worried of his wife made Nero caressed her face delicately, to make her less worried. The warm touch of his hand on her  
skin achieved the desired effect; making her a little relaxed.

" _Sure,Kyrie. Don't worry,I'll be back._ "

Kyrie took in her hands Nero's hand, closing her eyes. She didn't want to feel his distance.

" _Do you promise me?_ "

At that point,the young man took her wife's face in his hands and he kissed her,passionately,on her lips.

" _This's our promises symbol. Don't forget it._ "

Kyrie nodded at Nero. In that moment,she was feeling less worried because,for them,that kiss was a guarantee.

" _Nero,it's time. We've to go."_

Vergil stepped in the conversation for making his son hurry, because he knew perfectly his son and he knew he would never have left his wife if he continued to talk to her.

" _I know. I'll be there._ "

And so, the young man greeted at his wife and,before left,he gave her some orders to observe _._

_"I beg of you, Kyrie. Don't go outside for any reasons at this world and wait for my return inside,is that okay?"_

Kyrie nodded at her man. And he smiled at her in response.

" _I love you,Kyrie. Take care._ "

And after that sweet words, Nero reached his father outside.

" _Sorry,I took so long._ "

But his father wasn't worried at all. Quite the opposite,he was happy that Nero had someone that was his reason for living and fighting.

" _It doesn't matter,it's normal you wanna spend a little time with her, before leaving. Anyway,Nero..._ "

His father's tone of voice changed and that led him to believe his father wanted to talk seriously with him.

" _... how's your body doing? Have you recovered all the needed energy for fighting?_ "

Nero smiled at his father as sign of not worry  
but the truth was quite something else.

" _I'm fine, don't worry._ "

Hearing that words Vergil became more serious and glaring at his son because he understood, by his son's smile,he was hiding something from him.

" _Nero,the truth!_ "

The icy glare of his father made Nero conscious he had to talk with him seriously.

" _The truth, huh?_ "

Nero lifted his head up to the sky,sighing. He didn't want to tell his father the truth, because if he had done so, Vergil would have thought his son would have been useless. But,at the same time he had no choice and he told him everything.

" _My body didn't still heal completely,but I can use my demonic powers anyway. So...I can fight without problems. Don't worry... And then it takes much more than a damaged body to stop me. You should know._ "

Vergil put a hand on his son's shoulder.

" _In any case, don't push yourself. Is that okay? If you see you won't be able to fight,leave the demons to me._ "

Nero smiled in response at his father.

" _Okay,I will. Thanks,dad._ "

After that they left to reach their destination. A nearby town to Fortuna that was attacked by the demons.

Once they arrived,they saw no one looking around. And,in part,that made Nero sad and angry at the same time, because that was the part of his work he didn't stand.

" _Do you think they've already been killed by the demons?_ "

" _Hard to say. In any case, we've a job to do._ "

And,as soon as, Vergil ended his phrase,several demons came out of nowhere and started to attack Nero and Vergil.  
But for the demons there was no match and they were all eliminated without problems, in no time.

" _Done. Well,it was easy._ "

But Vergil wasn't of the same impression of his son, because something told him the real battle was only at the begining.

" _Don't lower your guard,Nero. There's another._ "

" _What?_ "

In that moment,Nero perceived an aura greater than the other demons' ones.  
Understanding it could be a hard battle both turned into their respective SDT and DT.

Vergil wanted his son be able to turn into his SDT but he knew, unfortunately, his son wasn't able to do so, in that moment, due to his injured body.

But despite this,Nero didn't back down. And,as soon as he saw the demon,he fought him giving the best of himself, until Vergil stepped in the fight to safe him.  
Having used all his power, had made Nero totally worn out and beeing no longer able to fight,he fainted on the ground. Seeing his son in difficulty, Vergil managed to distract the demon,for a moment, and make safe Nero,holding his son in his arms.

" _You've done an awesome work. Now take some rest,Nero. I'll take care of him._ "

After that Vergil resume to fight the demon in place of his son. And he managed to destroy that demon also thanks to Nero,who made that demon weaken.  
After the battle, Vergil shouldered his son and with him,he came back home.

Once in Fortuna,Nero regained consciousness. Of course,he was surprised to see his father carry him.

" _I'm sorry,dad. I tried my best._ "

But Vergil wasn't angry with his son,quite the opposite, he was really proud of his son that, despite his physical condition, was able to fight a powerful demon without giving up.

" _Don't blame yourself,Nero. You have fought very well and I'm truly proud of you for this. Now,take a rest you need it._ "

That words meant the world to Nero,who smiled for the happiness and, shortly after, he propped his cheek against his father's one and he fell asleep in his arms.

" _Good boy._ "

Then Vergil took Nero at home. It goes without saying that Kyrie was truly worried when she saw Nero asleep in Vergil's arms, because she thought the worse.

" _Is he okay?_ "

" _Don't worry, Kyrie. Our Nero is just asleep. He fought like a lion and,now, he's getting some rest._ "

When Kyrie heard that words,she could breathe a sigh of relief.

" _Can I ask you a favour,miss Kyrie?_ "

" _Sure,tell me._ "

" _Can you take his weapons off?_ "

Kyrie was surprised of that request,but she did as Vergil asked and she took the weapons from Nero and she put them in their place.

" _Thank you very much,miss Kyrie._ "

Kyrie wasn't get used to that kind manners from Vergil and she blushed a bit.

" _No problem._ "

Vergil hinted at her a smile while he was going upstairs with his son.  
And once there, he put Nero to bed after unclothing him.

Seeing his son sleeping happy, Vergil gave him a kiss on his forehead.

" _Sweet dreams,Nero. See you later._ "

Then he went out of the bedroom leaving Nero to sleep.

After spending a lunch in the company of Kyrie, Vergil decided to see how Nero was doing and see if he woke up.

" _Sorry,miss Kyrie. But,I've to see how my son is doing._ "

And so Vergil went in Nero's bedroom, exactly to see if he son woke up.  
Once in there,indeed,he saw Nero just woke up,sat on the bed.

" _How are you doing, son?_ "

Nero looked at his father smiling.

" _Don't worry,I'm fine. My back didn't hurt like before. I guess it's, finally, healing._ "

" _Can I see it?_ "

Nero nodded and he allowed his father to unbandage it to see how it was doing.  
Vergil removed the bandages, gently, without making his son feel pain. Then,he saw Nero's wounds on his back. They were about to heal.

" _So,how is it?_ "

Nero was a little upset because he was afraid of his father's words.

" _Don't worry,Nero. Your wounds are about to heal._ "

Nero could breathe a sigh of relief,hearing that words.

" _Anyway,I need to disinfect that wounds. Can you follow me in the bathroom?_ "

And so,Nero followed his father in the bathroom. Where Vergil, delicately, disinfected Nero's wounds. Obviously, Nero a sharp pain as soon as his father put the disinfectant on his skin;But it was the pain of a moment.

" _Sorry,Nero. But I had to do it._ "

" _Don't worry, it's okay. And then,I've already told you. I'm not so weak to don't stand a little pain like this._ "

Vergil smiled at his son. He was really proud of him, despite all.

" _I know._ "

Then Vergil,with the same care of before,he bandaged his son's back.  
Nero was happy to receive all that attentions from his father because that meant he really cared about him.

" _Done._ "

" _Thanks,dad._ "

The genuine smile of his son made Vergil smile in response at him. And he, gently, caressed Nero's cheek.  
When Vergil did so,Nero blushed a little. He didn't expect such a cute thing from his father.

" _No problem. C'mon, come back to your wife._ "

And so,with his son under his arm, Vergil came back to Kyrie. Spending a beautiful day with all of them.

THE END


End file.
